Star Wars: The Battle For Equestria
by SuperDarthVader1
Summary: This is yet another Star Wars - My Little Pony crossover but this time I'm going to insert myself into it. You heard me: A SW-MLP Self Insert Human In The Star Wars Galaxy Then In Equestria. Rated T for language and fight scenes. Credit for the avatar image goes to Zeeclaw. OC Applications are open, one slot left so please hurry.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N Yes this is another Star Wars crossover with MLP:FIM but this time I'm going to do something a little different: put myself in! Yes you heard me correctly, this is a Star Wars – MLP:FIM Crossover with me as a self insert Human In The Star Wars Galaxy and Equestria. Maybe things will now be more interesting. BTW Star Wars and MLP:FIM belong to their appropriate companies. A/N**

* * *

"Annnnnnnnd done, I finished up my Celestia's Nightmare story. Now what should I do?" I said as began to wonder about what I should do next.

Introductions are perhaps in order. My name is Matthew King and I'm 19 years old. I am 6 feet tall and I weigh about 120kg. I have slightly tanned skin and my eyes are light blue. My favourite food has to be pizza and burgers.

Now maybe a little history about how I got into MLP:FIM. It started back in late 2011 when I noticed my friends on Team Fortress 2 having some pony avatars. I dismissed it, thinking that maybe they just drew those pictures themselves. Of course it wasn't until early 2012 that I noticed more people getting pony avatars and I asked one of them "Why are you using a pony avatar mate?" they answered back with "Dude check out MLP:FIM, it's unlike the other My Little Pony shows out there! Plus it's made by Lauren Faust!".

I was immediately curious about it because I've watched cartoons in the past that were made by Lauren Faust which included The Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I then decided that I would watch the new MLP:FIM show and see what I thought about it.

Turns out, I absolutely loved it! The plots were very interesting, the characters I could now relate to, the villians were awesome and the morals they give didn't make me feel like a freaking idiot. The songs they used were also very good as well. My favourite one would have to be Winter Wrap Up because it's so damn catchy.

Immediately, I began thinking about what I should do after watching it. I decided that I would make some stories about it, both crossovers and original stories. Already I have finished off my crossover story with Star Wars and MLP:FIM called Celestia's Nightmare. It was about Celestia and her dream fight with Nightmare, who had turned itself into the evil sith lord Darth Vader. People immediately began to be intrigued by my story and asked me to make more of it. I immediately obliged and continued making chapter after chapter of my story.

Only after I finished my story did I begin to wonder on what to do next. My mind was buzzing with ideas on what story I should come up with next. I then focused on particular story which involved MLP:FIM and Star Wars again but this time I decided to include myself in it to make things alot more interesting.

However before I could begin, I received myself an E-Mail.

"That's strange, there's no name from the sender. Who could have sent this?" I said out loud as I opened the email message.

Suddenly I was blinded by a great light coming out of the E-Mail.

"What the hell is going on!" I shouted as I wondered what was going in with my computer tonight.

Then, as if by magic, I was beginning to get pulled into the computer. I tried holding on to my bed, using the bars as support. The pull was too strong for me and I was pulled inside my computer.

"SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I shouted as I was completely pulled through the computer screen.

* * *

I landed on a hard, metal surface with a bump but luckily I didn't break any bones on impact. I was still in pain from the landing but at least I could stand up and walk.

"Ahhh crap! Where did I end up now?" I began to wonder as this place looked awfully familiar.

Suddenly my mind began to kick into overdrive as I began to remember what I was on now. I squealed in delight as I pump fisted by arm in the air.

"I AM ON A STAR DESTROYER! THAT IS AWESOME!" I shouted as I suddenly remembered what the Galactic Empire does with stowaways and put my hand on my mouth.

"As great as this place is, I don't think The Empire takes kindly to stowaways. I need to get off this ship, but where do I go?" I asked out loud as I suddenly heard noises coming from behind a door.

"I think I heard a noise coming from here. Let's check it out!" one stormtrooper said as he began to open the door.

I immediately hid behind a box as the door opened. The two stormtroopers began to check the entire room, seeing if there were any stowaways on board the ship.

"There doesn't seem to be any sign of what you heard from earlier. It could have moved on to a different area" one trooper asked the other.

"Okay, you stay here, I'll check the next room up" the other trooper replied.

"Yes sir!" the first trooper said as he stood guard over the door.

"Great, my first experience in the Star Wars universe and it had to be hiding from The Empire's Stormtroopers" I whispered to myself as I began to get closer to the guard, intent on knocking him out.

As I got closer, I grabbed a heavy pipe and sneaked up behind the trooper. I whacked his head in as he fell to the ground, unconscious. I dragged his body behind the crates and began to take off his armour.

"Luckily this suit is the right height for me, otherwise I would have been short for a stormtrooper" I said to myself as I chuckled at my own sentence.

"Now I need to find a way off this ship" I said to myself again and put on my helmet.

I began walking down the corridor as I soon realised where I was. I was in the storage section because I looked at a sign showing all the levels of the Star Destroyer.

"Storage...heh, makes me wonder what kind of crap they put down here? Wait...how can I understand the language of this sign to begin with?" I questioned to myself as I got into the elevator and pressed the button, intent on getting to the hangar.

* * *

As the lift began to go up, I thought to myself on how I got into this situation. It all started with me finishing up my previous story and this is how reality pays me in return? I didn't know whether I should be glad or horrified at this point because life on Earth hasn't been that really exciting so far.

As the lift got to its final destination, I readied my blaster rifle in case I had to fight my way off this Star Destroyer. It felt so exciting actually holding one of the stormtroopers blaster rifles. Airsoft replicas can suck it, I'm holding the real deal baby!

The lift door opened and I stepped out to see the hangar as a whole. It was thrilling to see the hangar and all it's detail. I thought that maybe if The Empire was a little nicer, they might actually get some money sales out of tours for this place.

"Hey you, trooper!" an officer shouted to me.

"Yes sir, what is it sir?" I asked back.

"I've been receiving reports of a stowaway on the ship and I was wondering if you've seen him?" the officer asked.

"Ehhh...no sir, haven't seen him, in fact I haven't heard about the reports on the stowaway until you told me now sir" I replied back to him.

"Are you sure? Everyone got the report of the stowaway the moment we found a body in the storage area, how come you haven't received the message yet?" the officer asked again.

"I was...ummm...ah screw this, DIE IMPERIAL DOG!" I shouted as I shot the officer with the blaster rifle.

'I've always wanted to say that to an imperial officer!' I thought as I began making way for the one of the fighters.

"ALERT, ALERT! STOWAWAY HAS REACHED THE HANGAR! REPEAT, THE STOWAWAY HAS REACHED THE HANGAR! PREVENT HIM FROM ESCAPING!" the voice said as the alarms went off.

"Well so much for stealth!" I shouted as I took my helmet off.

I began searching which fighter I should take out until, suddenly, I came across the most advanced fighter The Empire had ever created. The TIE Defender.

"Oh...my...GOD! I actually get to see a TIE Defender, this experience is awesome!" I shouted as more stormtroopers were on their way to capture me.

"There he is, blast him!" one trooper shouted as they all began to fire on me.

Luckily for me, they couldn't aim for shit.

"You'd be better off throwing your guns at me then shooting them!" I shouted to them as I got into the TIE Defender's cockpit.

"Okay now how do I get this thing to fly?" I asked to myself as there was no obvious "Switch On" button.

The troopers began to get closer and I was now bashing the buttons to see if any of them worked. Finally I bashed one button that turned on the TIE Defender. I immediately began to take off from the hangar before they could get a fix on me with their blaster rifles.

"Time to get out of this place!" I shouted as I flew the TIE Defender out of the Star Destroyer's hangar.

As I got out of the ship's hangar, I was immediately pursued by TIE Fighters. They began firing at me, not taking into account that I was in their most powerful fighter.

"Alright, let's see what you got imperial wannabes!" I shouted as I turned the TIE Defender around and fired my quad lasers at them.

The fighter that was closest to the laser blast was immediately blown up while the rest broke off. I was now chasing my pursuers down until not one was left. One by one, all the TIE Fighters were eliminated and then I could rest for a bit.

"HA! WHAT ELSE YOU GOT IMPERIAL DOGS!" I shouted to the Star Destroyer as, suddenly, some turbulence was beginning to occur on my TIE Defender.

I looked to my right and I was astonished by what I saw. It turned out to be a wormhole that was coloured purple but also had a strand of pink in it. I immediately thought that maybe the wormhole could be my ticket out of here.

"Well it's either this or fight off a Star Destroyer with just 4 lasers, 2 ion cannons and 2 rockets" I said as I began to move the TIE Defender into the wormhole.

The pull was intense, it felt like the tugging back on my computer at home. Finally I went all the way through and there was no sign of my imperial pursuers. I was in the clear, I didn't think it was going to get any worse.

* * *

"What is your report Admiral Tomarass?" Vader asked.

"Unfortunately, my lord, the stowaway has escaped our grasp but not all is lost! A wormhole opened up near our ship and we tracked one of our TIE Defenders heading into the wormhole, we believe that the stowaway has escaped through it" Admiral Tomarass replied as he waited for either Vader to tell him his new orders or just strangle him for failure.

"Prepare a probe droid and quarantine the area off, we don't our forces to proceed without confirmation that the stowaway is indeed through the wormhole" Vader ordered, giving Tomarass a mental sigh of relief.

"Yes, my lord!" Admiral Tomarass replied as the transmission ended.

"I sense something different about this new human. He doesn't seem to be from any known part of this galaxy, not even The Unknown Regions. Perhaps he could be proved useful to crush The Rebel Alliance and help find my son" Vader said out loud to himself.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the prologue, sorry if it was a bit rushed but I assure you that the next chapter will go at a slower pace.**

**Please review**

**l**

**l**


	2. Arrival In Equestria

**Arrival In Equestria**

**A/N I apologise for the very very VERY long delay, I've been dedicating most of my time looking for a job. This means you won't be seeing frequent updates from me for a while...but I'll try my best to keep you satisfied. **

**I made a slight change in plans, Celestia's Nightmare and this story will both be in development. Now without further ado, let's get this story back on track. A/N**

* * *

As I flew through the portal, I began to feel light-headed and nauseous but I knew that it was either this or facing an Imperial Star Destroyer on my own and anyone knew that it was suicidal enough to face one on your own (unless you happen to be Han Solo).

As I near the end of the portal, I could see a planet outside the exit.

"What is that?" I said as the planet began to get closer and closer to me.

Finally, I made it out of the exit of the portal and powered down my engines so I could take a look around my surroundings. I noticed that the space around me was not black as it was back in the Star Wars galaxy and back at home, instead it look like space was coloured a dark blue with a hint of purple.

I also began looking for any constellations I knew (like Ursa Major) so I could see if I was back at Earth. Unfortunately, there were no constellations that I recall were from Earth however some of the star patterns looked similar to another universe I recall seeing.

"No, I can't be in the My Little Pony universe, that's not possible" I said before facepalming myself.

I was in a TIE Defender, which was another thing which I thought was impossible.

"Well then again, look who's talking genius" I said to myself in idiocy.

I then looked at the planet that was in front of me. It looked like Earth from where I was sitting.

"Looks can be deceiving" I said before powering up my engines and began flying down to the planet.

* * *

As I got closer, the features began to show themselves to me. The whole landscape just looked like the show. I even saw the mountain that was in the episode 'Dragonshy' as I flied by.

"Strange...at this point I would've been spotted by somepony like in those Human in Equestria fanfics, why aren't they coming to question me?" I asked myself as I saw nopony flying up to my TIE Defender.

I looked to my right and I was shocked by what I saw. The city of Canterlot was wrapped up in a bubble that glowed pink. I then realised that I was in the episode 'A Canterlot Wedding'.

"But wait, if that's the case then where's-" I got interrupted as changelings began to fly past me, spinning my TIE Defender around while they were heading straight for the capital.

That's when I realised that the changelings were being called to Canterlot because the shield that Shining Armour made was weakened enough so they could burst in.

"Not on my watch you aren't!" I said as I fired my six laser cannons at the changelings.

They seem to notice that I was a threat and sent a squadron to attack me. I predicted this and began to use some evasive maneuvers just like the TIE pilots did. The changelings flew past me as I turned around and shot them with one of my two rockets I had. Half of the group was taken out as they began to turn around to attack me again.

"Catch me if you can!" I said to them as I turned my TIE Defender around and flew straight for the capital.

* * *

As I flew to the capital, I saw the shield break and the changelings flying in to swarm the city. Just like on the show, they were going to capture The Mane Six by surrounding them. Unlike the show, I was going to try and assist them in getting to the safe.

"Hold on girls, the heavy firepower has just arrived!" I said as began to shoot the changelings with my laser cannons.

But then the changelings all turned into The Mane Six so I would have to leave them alone, not wanting to accidently kill the girls.

"Sorry girls, you're on your own for a minute" I said as I flew around and saw my chasers were catching up to me since I slowed down.

"Might as well deal with you guys first" I said as I attacked the changeling squadron that was chasing me.

As I did some evasive maneuvers, I looked down at the ground to see that The Mane Six were busy dealing with the changelings. Once in a while they looked up to see me fighting the changeling squadron that was chasing me. Even from this distance, I saw them giving curious looks at me, thinking "Why did that strange thing in the sky assist us?" before continuing their fight.

I gave them a smile, promising to give introductions to them, before focusing on my attackers again. There were only five of them left but these were the most elite fliers I saw, they've could have given Black Squadron and The Wonderbolts a run for their money.

Nevertheless, I began using more aggressive tactics to shake off my attackers before firing my laser cannons at them. Soon enough, there was only one changeling left that was chasing me down so I decided I should head off somewhere else, not wanting more changelings to chase me after this battle.

* * *

I engaged full throttle on my TIE Defender as we both flew back and over the town of Ponyville. Somehow, this last changeling was catching up to me.

"Must have jet engines up his ass" I joked as he soon hit my craft with the side of his body.

I was surprised by how much damage I took from that impact, my shields were down to 25% and my ion cannons were disabled. I had to do something about him or else I was a goner.

"Right...let's see how you like this dickbag!" I shouted as we both turned to each other and flew at top speed to one another.

At the last second before he hit collided with me, I fired my last rocket at him, blowing him to shreds. Before I had time to think that was a bit overkill, I realised that I shot a rocket at close range meaning I took damage as well. I looked at the HUD and saw that I lost my shields completely, my hull was at critical and my engine power was dropping significantly.

"Crap" was the only thing I said before watching my TIE Defender point towards The Everfree Forest.

I knew that this thing had an ejectors seat button but I couldn't find it anywhere. As the ground got closer and closer, I finally found the ejectors seat button and pressed it.

"Hope this works" I said as I waited for the seat to shoot up.

When the seat shot me up into the sky, I looked down and saw the TIE Defender crashed into a section of the forest, luckily it was nowhere near Zecora's house.

"After I survive this, I might have to apologise for a forest fire" I joked as I saw it burst into flames when it came into contact with the ground.

It was no laughing matter cause a second later I got hit in the face with a tree branch. It soon cut off my parachute and I landed seat first with the ground but my head hit the back of a tree and I went black for a few seconds.

* * *

I then opened my eyes again to see that I was on the edge of The Everfree Forest, which saved me the trouble of being found by a pony search group if I had landed deep in the forest. I then saw a flash of pink light coming from Canterlot as changelings and their queen went hurtling by over the top of the trees.

"Looks like...the power of love...owned you...bitch..." I said before finally drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Sorry if it seem to be a bit rushed again, this is what I get for putting too much of my time into looking for a job rather than making a story.**

**As said before, there will be less frequent updates as I look around, trying to find work so please be patient.**

**Review below and tell me what you think.**

**l**

**l**


	3. Promised Introductions

**Promised Introductions**

* * *

_As I looked around, I saw that the whole city of Canterlot was in flames. There were hundreds of dead ponies surrounding me and some of them even had their limbs or head cut off. Buildings were absolutely wrecked beyond repair and even the palace was in bad shape.  
_

_"My god...who did this?" I said, shocked by all this gore and destruction to a peaceful race.  
_

_It didn't take me long to find out who did this as, a few seconds later, a door came flying off the hinges of the building and was directed towards me. I got hit and I was sent hurtling back into a pile of dead ponies.  
_

_As I wondered on what just happened and why I didn't feel pain for some reason, a figure came walking out of the building with flames slowly moving behind him. He was dressed in a dark leather suit and had a black helmet on.  
_

_I then realised who just tossed the door at me. It was none other than the dark lord of the sith himself, Darth Vader.  
_

_"You...*grunt*...but why?" I asked as I tried to get this heavy door off me.  
_

_"We are merely destroying all suspicion of rebels, just as the emperor wanted" Vader replied.  
_

_"They were a peaceful race and you butchered them like they were dogs!" I said in anger.  
_

_"Enough of this conversation, now we will destroy the last thing that will oppose us...you" Vader said as he pulled out his lightsaber.  
_

_I tried desperately to get the door off me but it felt like there was an elephant standing on my chest. I could do nothing, other than watch as Vader was about to strike me down.  
_

_"Farewell Matthew King" Vader said as he swung his lightsaber into my head._

* * *

I woke up screaming my lungs out as the nightmare soon came to an end. I was sweating like crazy and my heart was pounding like it was about to pop out of my chest.

"Oh thank god, it was just a dream" I said as I was panting to calm myself down.

I soon noticed that I was still at the edge of The Everfree Forest and began to wonder if anypony has saw me. As I tried to get the seatbelts of me, I soon heard something coming from the field in front of me.

"Are you sure that you saw something crash here?" the first voice said which I recognised as the voice of Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes, I'm sure. Me and some others saw a fight happening above Ponyville, wondering what was going on, then we saw a strange object crash into The Everfree Forest. We could hear the explosion from here" the other voice said which I couldn't identify.

They must have heard the TIE Defender crash into the forest but strange that they didn't see me pop out of it.

"And then, just before the object crash, something came flying out of it but I didn't know what it was" the unidentified voice said again.

Ok, scratch that, they did see me.

I finally got the seatbelts off of me and, as soon as that happened, I tried to stand up but couldn't due to how dizzy I was after being struck in the head by the ground, luckily not cracking my skull.

"I really should've wore a helmet, no wonder bikers are in danger" I joked again, knowing that the ponies had heard me.

"Hey I heard something behind this wreckage!" one pony said which, from the tone of her voice, was obviously Rainbow Dash.

I couldn't just say their names right there or else they would get suspicious so, for now, I'll have to play dumb.

"Look there it is!" Dash said as all the other ponies came in behind her.

They could easily see me lying on the ground, holding my heading with my hands, as I tried to calm the headache that had come on.

"Are you okay mister?" Twilight said as her head came right over my face, blocking the sun that was out in the middle of the day.

"Yeah *grunt* just a little headache but it'll go away soon enough" I said as I tried to get to my feet again.

"No please sit down, your legs don't look to good" Fluttershy said, obviously knowing that it wasn't just a headache that I got.

I sat down on a bit of the wreckage of the TIE Defender as they all began to introducing themselves.

"Greetings to you...whatever you are, my name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash" Twilight said.

I noticed that she missed out one as I saw a pegasus behind the whole group. He had a black coat and a white mane & tail with silver eyes.

"Hey, um, I'm not trying to be rude but who's that behind you?" I said as the whole group turned around to face the black pegasi, who noticed he was getting stares.

"You must be the thing that crashed here, my name is Night Blade" he said.

"Well first of all I'm not a thing I'm a creature called a human and secondly I have a name. My name is Matthew King but you can just call me Matt for short" I said.

I then noticed that one of the group was missing as I looked at the rest of them.

"Hey...where's Pinkie?" I said as they all looked around.

"Well knowing Pinkie, I bet she's gonna make you a party or something" Dash said.

'Well isn't it obvious' I thought in my head.

"How did you get here anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" I asked back as I pointed to the wreckage around me.

"But seriously this is what actually happened" I said as I begun to tell the whole story on how I got here.

* * *

"What is your report Admiral Tomarass?" Lord Vader demanded an answer.

"My lord we have discovered some strange readings coming from the wormhole after trying to send a probe droid through, it seems to indicate that it isn't originally from here" Tomarass replied.

"Are you saying that this portal is of a different universe?" Lord Vader questioned.

"All evidence seems to concur with this my lord" Tomarass replied again.

"Interesting information Admiral Tomarass, keep sending me readings about this wormhole and get a probe droid to come out the other side as soon as possible" Lord Vader ordered.

"Yes Lord Vader" Tomarass replied then cut the transmission.

Lord Vader spun around in his chair as began to ponder what lies beyond that wormhole.

"Whatever energies lie beyond it are more powerful than the force itself, very interesting. Sergeant, send a message to The Emperor immediately, he must know about this" Lord Vader ordered.

"Yes sir" the sergeant replied and then ran off.

"Wherever you are, we will find you and bring you to us for analysis" Lord Vader said to himself.

* * *

**Yes I know another short chapter, I really got to stop doing this.**

**Also thanks shade-fang for the OC character Night Blade, I know he wasn't meant to be used for this story but I thought it would be a good idea for my self insert to see other characters other than The Mane Six.  
**

**Don't forget to review, leave your suggestions but please send OC ideas through PM next time please.  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**


	4. Welcome To Ponyville

**Welcome To Ponyville  
**

**A/N I know, long time huh? Anyway just wanted to say that I've been watching Super Sentai over the last few days (especially Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, fricking awesome series). **

**If anyone doesn't know what I'm talking about then think of it as Japanese Power Rangers except that Super Sentai was made 15 years before MMPR came along (I can name some that hasn't been aired in Europe or America like Jetman, Goranger, J.A.K.Q, etc). **

**Anyway, I was thinking a sequel after this fanfic that would still involve me but this time I'm defending Equestria with the powers of the past 35 Super Sentai teams...but hey, we'll get to that idea once this story is finished right?**

**Ok enough chit chat, on with the show! A/N  
**

* * *

On the way back to Ponyville, I told them about my planet and how not all humans are evil and want to destroy things. I also told them that, since we don't have magic in our universe, we use technology like airplanes and cars. I then told them about the entertainment on our planet and how in the old days we used to have the same thing as they do in the present (like staged plays, etc) but then we created devices called "Television" and "Computers".

I decided that I wouldn't tell them that they were fictional characters just yet, don't want them to get suspicious of me, but I did decide to tell them that, in our world, unicorns, pegasi, griffions, manticores, etc were all mythological beasts.

"So what you're saying is that we don't exist on your world?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, it is a shame you don't exist on our world because it would have been so cool...if they weren't so dangerous" I replied.

As we continued on our way, I noticed that the town didn't had a single pony outside so either they're frightened of me already or Pinkie is most likely getting them into Sugarcube Corner.

"Most likely the second option" I muttered

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing really, just wondering why they're no ponies outside" I replied.

She just gave a nod and we continued on our way. I then looked out of the corner of my eye to see Night Blade just following us, not saying anything. I decided then to talk to him since he was the one that saw me flying in the TIE Defender before.

"Hey Blade" I said to him as I turned my head around to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I was just wondering, what were you doing before I came in and...well...crashed the party" I asked him.

"*Chuckle* Well I came into town just a few weeks before you arrived and I was just an absolute nervous wreck, but then Fluttershy came along and she understood how I felt because she felt the same thing before hoof in life" He explained.

"When I got over my shyness, I was working with her on helping the animals" He continued.

"Ah so you're an animal lover" I said.

"Indeed. Before I arrived here, I had a home back in Hoofington and it was filled with snakes, spiders, bees, etc" He said as I gave a shudder on the word 'Spiders'.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sorry it's just I don't like spiders that much, I got something called Arachnophobia which means I'm terrified of them" I replied after giving a sigh.

"Oh...I see...well if you do ever come to my house in Hoofington, I'll just make sure that the spiders are out of reach" he said, which I mouthed the words "Thank you" soon afterwards.

* * *

"Any progress on your report Admiral Tomarass?" Lord Vader questioned the admiral

"We seem to have found the problem with why our probe droids are being destroyed and have found a solution" Tomarass replied.

"What is it?" Vader questioned again.

"It seems that robotic lifeforms like Probe Droids cannot go through because of a barrier we have detected. We don't why it won't accept robots but we know a way around it. We have to send a scout team through it" Tomarass explained, waiting for Vader's response as he went silent.

"Very well Admiral Tomarass, I shall send a platoon of the 439th Legion to your location, order them through the wormhole and find out what is on the other side. If it's hostile, have them shoot on sight but make sure that human is alive and unharmed or I will be most displeased with your performace" Lord Vader ordered him, threatening to...discharge him from the Imperial Military.

"Yes My Lord" Admiral Tomarass said as he gulped before cutting off transmissions.

"Wherever you are, strange one, we _will_ find you" Lord Vader said to himself as he proceeded to his meditation chamber.

* * *

**Yes I know, another short chapter by me but you do realise I was unable to write this story for a month due to IRL issues so of course I'll have to get back in the saddle (lol pony pun)**

**Review and comment below...that is if you want to :)  
**


	5. It's Party Time

**It's Party Time  
**

**A/N Hey guys it's me again, sorry if I was gone for a long time (Alot of crap happened over the past few months so I was unable to write another chapter).**

**Just before we get into the story again I recieved a PM from Lankore saying that he wanted his OC and his companion in one of my stories. The OC name is Burning Heart and his companion is Spines who is a female dragon (something tells me he had a look at the colt version of MLP :P). Lankore if your reading this right now, your OC + companion will be introduced in this story but not quite yet, they'll be introduced in a fashion you won't see coming (or maybe you will :P).  
**

**Anyway, with the notes over, time to return to the war between The Galactic Empire and Equestria...just kidding IT'S PARTY TIME! A/N**

* * *

We finally got to Twilight's house and she opened the door. She told me to go in first since I was a guest of honor. Knowing full well what was gonna happen, since I read many HiE fanfics, I nodded and went inside, avoiding bumping my head on the top of the door.

It was pretty dark inside, you could hardly make out what was in the room. I had to watch my step in case I trip over and hit my head on the ground.

"Hey Twilight, why is it so dark in here?" I asked her even though I knew what was coming.

Soon enough, the lights came on and everypony behind cover jumped out and shouted "SURPRISE!" before going silent after noticing that what they were shouting to.

Not wanting to scare them off, I spoke to them.

"What's the matter? Have you never heard of a creature like me before?" I asked them before noticing one of them in the back was grinning, like they knew what was going to happen next.

One of them pointed their hoof at the area behind me so I turned around. When I did so, I saw a great cannon that was staring at me in the face. I immediately ducked down to avoid the incoming fire out of the cannon. When I looked up, all the party confectioneries and decorations were in place like nothing was shot out a cannon.

'How the hell was that possibl- oh it's Pinkie, physics can suck it while she's here' I said in my head.

"Oh can physics suck a lollipop?" Pinkie said while on top of my head, scaring the crap out of me and sending her flying into a cake.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, you just scared me" I said, not wanting them to think I was creature of pain and destruction.

Luckily, Pinkie came of the cake completely intact although she was covered all over in cake frosting. She merely nodded and said to me that sometimes it's fun to be scared. I soon realised this and chuckled a bit which soon turned into a belly laugh.

"Alright fillies & colts, IT'S PARTY TIME!" Pinkie said as the music was soon blasting away.

As it became nightime, we were still partying away. Out of the corner of my eye, I began to notice something. Several humanoid objects were approaching the village and only when they got into the lights did I notice what they were and widened my eyelids.

"IMPERIALS! EVERYPONY GET DOWN!" I told them as they all got down on the floor.

* * *

**Hours Earlier...**

We were dispatched from Byss to the edge of the Hoth system where the reports were coming from about a wormhole that existed for quite some time. It didn't take us long to get to the fleet and we were soon deployed into our shuttles, ready to transport us to the other side.

Alot of hostility was between us and the other stormtroopers on the ship, some of them even said that the emperor was glad to get rid of us. If we survive this, I'm going to hunt that trooper down until he squeals for mercy.

"Sergeant, were ready to go" the pilot of our transport said.

"Very well, you may begin the procedures" I replied.

He nodded and started up the ship, the hum of our ship drowned out the offensive comments from the other stormtroopers on the ship. As we left the ship and approached the wormhole, I addressed my troopers on the situation since they were unaware of what was going on.

"Alright men, we been sent on this mission by the Dark Lord, Darth Vader. He wants us to see what's on the other side and report back anything that we see. Another objective we've been given is to find a human who somehow managed to infiltrate the ship and steal one of our TIE Defenders for his own use. He needs to be taken alive so make sure you set your weapons on stun. If they're any hostiles we come across then don't hesitate to kill them" I explained their orders.

They all nodded though snickered when I said Dark Lord. I told the pilot to move the transport into the wormhole and as we approached it, the gravitaional pull was great but not too great to completely wreck our ship. I looked to the sides of our transport and saw four more ships with us that managed to get through intact.

When we reached the other side, we were all astonished by what we saw. Space itself wasn't black like it was in our galaxy but instead it was dark blue with a hint of purple. We soon saw the planet that was below the wormhole and believed that this is where the human went to. Even I was surprised by the sight around us but I soon realised what we came here to do.

"Alright scouts of the 439th Legion, we will approach that planet when it turns to night and hopefully the population down there will either be sleeping or too busy to notice us approaching. Our ship will be the first to land. We will clear out the landing site before calling you down to land your troops. Once we are all safe down on the surface, we will commence our reconnaissance/Kidnap mission. Do not hesitate to fire on hostile creatures or the citizens IF they attack us but keep the human alive and unharmed, you don't want to punished by Lord Vader if you lay one burst of blaster fire on him now do you?" I said to all the other scouts on the other transports.

I soon heard acknowledgements from the other ships as we wait for the planet to turn over to the dark side. Judging by the position of the moon orbiting the planet, it will be a new moon on this night so hopefully we will be unnoticed by the populace of this planet.

We were ready and soon the 439th Legion led by me, Sergeant Havoc, will achieve The Empire's goals.

FOR THE EMPEROR!

* * *

**And there you go, another cliffhanger for you guys because you know you love them :P**

**This take place before Star Wars Episode V but after IV so the scouts didn't notice the rebels on the planet.  
**

**Before you ask, yes I know, there was no Sergeant Havoc leading the scouts of the 439th Legion but I can't seem to find who was leading the scouts on Wookieepedia. **

**Also, you may be wondering why I made him say Dark Lord instead of just Lord well...anyone with a functioning brain cell in the Imperial Army will know that Darth Vader is a Dark Lord (why else would some Imperials try to assasinate him?).  
**

**Anyway, please leave a comment or review of this chapter, BUT PLEASE send your OC's through PM, I don't want the review section filled with OC applications. I thought about it and I'm going to have 3 OC's currently so please hurry for that final slot position before it's too late.  
**


End file.
